After The Fall
by MoonRiver513
Summary: After the fall of Ba Sing Se, the gang tries to figure out a plan, perhaps sacrificing someone they hold dear, while Zuko considers his choice and actions. Probably some pairings ZK, etc and T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan fic, and it's been a long time since I've written seriously, so any comments/constructive criticism/ideas/whatever you please are welcome! And I admit, this is quite long—but tell me how I can make it better D

Oh and, **Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar…although I wish I did.

**Chapter One**

Katara sat by herself near the large fire pit, trying desperately to figure out a plan.

It had been almost three weeks since the takeover of Ba Sing Se by Princess Azula and her brother Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. The group, made up of three benders (one very wounded), one warrior, one ex-King, his pet bear, one winged-lemur and one massive flying bison, had managed to find refuge in a small village. It had taken some convincing, but eventually the village members had agreed to house them. Up until a couple days ago, they all had been forced to stay inside the huts within the village, while Appa had been covered in the woods as well as he could be. _It's for your own good, _they had been told, _and we cannot risk you being found._

So they had waited. Katara had spent her time making sure Aang healed as well as he could, while Sokka and Toph went crazy being cooped up. The Earth King was being treated kindly, but it was obvious some of the villagers felt slightly resentful. Towards both the King and to Aang. But they acted kindly enough, while the Earth King and Aang quietly endured the glares and whispers.

It was pure luck that many of the men of the village were supporters of the resistance and were ready to start taking control of the situation. They had already started working on a plan to gain the Earth city back.

The young Water bender could hear a couple of the men arguing as they walked near the fire.

"We should wait until more supporters arrive! We need as many numbers and supplies as we can get!"

"No, we should attack as soon as we can! It's only the brother and sister; they aren't fully in power yet! We might be able to strike enough to hurt them."

"They have the support of the Dai Li…including Long Feng." She heard her brother offer, as they passed the tree he had been leaning against. They stopped and Sokka continued. "Azula convinced them to her side, we'd have to take them down as well."

The first man spoke, sounding hopeful. "It could be done…if we have the right plan."

"And now we have the Avatar! If there are enough of us, we just might be able to make a large enough dent to make a difference!" The second man exclaimed excitedly.

Ushering Sokka with them, they ran to find the village leaders and Aang, ready to share the beginnings of their plan.

Katara sighed, staring into the fire. Her heart felt heavy. It wouldn't work. She knew it wouldn't work. Azula and Zuko together were too strong…they would not be easy to beat. Her hopes had fallen in the past week. Maybe if the two were separated…but, no, Zuko had chosen a different path than she had expected him to. He had seemed so sincere in the caves! As if he understood her pain, by relating his own story of his mother. Katara scoffed now, "Probably just something he made up to make me trust him," she mumbled.

Her stomach _still _churned at the thought of what almost happened back in the mines. She was only happy that she had not wasted her special Oasis water on that…that horrible excuse for a human being. Katara felt her face harden as she thought about what she had almost done in that cave. As if she could heal a scar…and for someone so inhuman that he would completely turn his back on his uncle, his only ally; Katara had heard the rumors. General Iroh was now imprisoned and being treated as a prisoner of war. It was even believed he was being beaten and tortured daily.

_How could he?_ Katara shook her head, still angry and slightly embarrassed that she had believed, even for an instant that Prince Zuko could have changed. She had almost wasted her water to try to heal his scar! She could not believe how absolutely _stupid_ she could be sometimes. And now he had joined forces with his sister; his psychotic sister who was just as, if not more, hell-bent on finding the Avatar.

Katara sighed again, slightly louder this time. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Toph settle near her, staring in her general direction. Azula had almost killed Aang! And, from what Aang had told her before, if he _had_ died, then the Avatar cycle would have been broken forever! Katara only thanked the Gods that she had been able to heal him. He was the Avatar—he was more important than anyone on this earth, even herself. If only—

"You alright there, Sweetness?"

Katara jumped, looking over at Toph. "Yeah, I'm alright." She breathed, letting her heart settle. She glanced at the sky. "Just tired." The moon was bright and expansive tonight, shining light on all of them.

"Don't worry," The Earth bender said quietly, "We'll figure something out."

Katara nodded, but then remembered the girl wouldn't be able to see it. "I know," she answered. "I don't think we should be rushing into anything, though. Aang still needs to heal, and he should try to work on his Avatar state more and learn Fire bending…"

"There's a lot of stuff he needs to do." Toph cut in. "Believe me, Katara, he knows."

"I know." Katara answered. "I'm just worried."

"You did a good job," Toph said slowly. "When you healed him. You probably saved us all."

Katara knew it must have taken a lot for Toph to get up the nerve to tell her that, but she still looked down at her hands, "Obviously not a good enough job. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had. I should have been able to protect him." Her chest felt heavy and her throat was thick. "He's my friend, my best friend, how could I just let that, that _witch_ hurt him like that?" The same thing had happened in the North Pole; she hadn't been able to protect him there either---

"It doesn't matter anymore," Toph answered in her no-nonsense voice. "You helped him when you got to him, and you did what you could." Katara felt her throat close up as tears welled in her eyes, despite the girl's words. After a moment, Katara sniffed and Toph tensed. She wasn't good with tears. She waited a beat and then scooted closer. "Hey," she said softly, "You saved him. You healed him, didn't you?"

Katara sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, before any tears could actually escape. "Yeah, I know. But still, I just feel so guilty…"

"You shouldn't—"

"I know," She cut Toph off. "But I do." She took a deep breath. "And for earlier, in the caves, for almost trusting Zuko. For almost letting myself try to help him and to…believe he had actually _changed_." Her voice was bitter, angry at herself for her actions.

Toph nodded, "Yeah that _was_ pretty stupid."

Katara scoffed incredulously then had to fight back a smile. She was surprised the statement hadn't made her angry. She had just been trying to _help_. He had seemed so sincere…so willing to help ease her own pain about her mother. "Yeah…it really was." She agreed, letting out a small laugh.

Toph looked in her direction, "Aang needs you now; he needs all of us." And Katara nodded, wondering where Toph had figured out to play the responsible role.

Katara cleared her throat. This wasn't the time for feeling sorry for herself; this was time to take action. "Come on. Let's go see what they've started to plan without us." And the pair walked towards the small hut in the center of the village.

Zuko, the formerly-banished and claimed traitor to the Fire Nation, stood next to the throne of the Earth King, which his younger sister now resided on. He stood proudly at attention, his head forward, back straight and his shoulders back, even though his eyes were averted to the side, as if he were lost in thought.

_I betrayed uncle…just the look on his face…how could I do such a thing? _

He had expressed these thoughts to Azula and they had been repeated in his head in the weeks they had taken control of Ba Sing Se. He had the urge to tell Azula again, just so she could reassure him again, but at the moment she was dictating to the members of the Dai Li, reciting her plans to them for the rest of the month.

"_He betrayed _you_….You have restored your own honor."_ She had said that day. Father would _have _to accept him now. He had helped in their glory of gaining Ba Sing Se…the entire city. Something even his uncle, the great Dragon of the West, wasn't able to do.

He and Azula. They had done it together. Father would know how loyal he was now. He couldn't possibly be targeted as a traitor anymore.

Things were finally looking up.

With almost a sharp pain, Zuko recalled saying those exact words to his uncle on that fateful day weeks ago. He had been weak, that was all. Weak after his sickness and visions. _This _is where he was meant to be, finally regaining his glory with the Fire Nation and being recognized by his family. As soon as the response to Azula's letter arrived from the Fire Nation.

Well, as far as he knew, he would be recognized. Azula said it would happen.

_Azula always lies._ With a bang, the simple mantra he had repeated so many times as a child returned to him. _Azula always lies, _he had told himself over and over again while growing up, while suffering under her cruel actions, tricks and teases. Vividly, he recalled the mantra as he had sat on his bed as a small boy, the same night Mother had gone missing.

Mother "_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me", _the Water Tribe Girl had sobbed in the caves, he recalled._ "I'm sorry," _He had answered,_ "That's something we have in common." _She had been so angry and then so sad, he had just wanted to let her understand. And then he had gone and practically bared his entire soul to her. How had this girl made him open up about things he barely spoke about? He had never even spoken of these things to uncle. Things about his scar. Things about his life.

With an angry grimace, Zuko switched his gaze to watch his sister. He didn't want to think about that pathetic girl, who had tried to convince him she could heal his scar. Scars don't heal. Especially ones that were years old. Three years old, now.

"_I thought you had changed!" _The girl had yelled at him during the battle, trying to defeat him with her Water bending. "_I _have _changed." _He had answered. Why would he change into what his uncle, and apparently this girl, expected him to? Zuko knew he had been right all along. All that had been important, his family, his honor, his title, were what he should have been focusing on. Not 'making a new life' as uncle had wanted. He had told his uncle he hadn't wanted to make a life here. And he didn't. He had been weak with the Water Girl…and now he was strong.

He was going to go home. Go home and regain his rightful place as heir. His father would forgive him.

He had to.

Katara rose with the sun the next morning, ready to figure out their plan to infiltrate Ba Sing Se.

She had stayed awake an extra hour trying to talk to Aang last night. He had rebuffed her, too busy with plans. She had tried to reason with him, make him see the other options that were available to him. He could go see that Guru again, gain complete control of his Avatar state, or go and rally forces with the Northern Water Tribe, or try to find a Fire bender teacher. He still needed to learn the last element fully.

But it had been to no avail. Aang felt entirely at fault for the fall of the city and felt he should put in the first efforts to hinder the Fire Nation's advances in the city.

"_Ba Sing Se has fallen to the Fire Nation." _The Earth King had said yesterday._ "I have failed my people."_

"_We can get it back," _Katara had said reassuringly, giving in to help out._ "We just have to recuperate first."_

"_You didn't fail," _Aang said to the King quietly, so quietly._ "I did." _

Katara's heart had more burdened as she had listened to their exchange. She didn't blame Aang for the way he felt, but she kept remembering that little voice in her head telling her she should have done better. If _she _hadn't failed protecting Aang, then maybe he could have defeated Azula inside those caves.

Katara sighed as she stretched by the fire pit now; telling herself these thoughts could be saved for later. She had offered to help the village women make breakfast, and was gathering the pans by the fire pit. Now was not the time to dwell on the negative.

She felt the ground rumble slightly and heard a surprised yelp from a nearby hut. Her brother came rushing out, his hair a mess and his clothes all askew.

"TOPH!" He yelled. "I'm _awake_! I get it!" Aang could be heard laughing inside the hut. Sokka glared and then stalked towards Katara near the fire. "Why doesn't she ever pick on Aang?"

Katara smiled, "Because Aang is badly injured."

"Yeah, well, it would be nice if it weren't me for once."

Katara held back a giggle in response and brought the supplies into the hut that was meant for the cooking. The women smiled at her as she settled into the circle. _Poor Sokka_, she thought as she worked. The relentless teasing from the younger Earth bender must bother him so much, and he probably had no idea it was because the girl had such a crush on him. If only he wasn't already with…

Katara frowned as she melded ingredients to create the meal. Suki. The Kyoshi Warriors. Azula and her freak friends had been wearing their armor and had posed as them. That must mean that Suki and her friends….

Katara shook her head as she poured water into the pan, cutting off the thought. Suki was a great warrior; she couldn't be overcome so easily.

But Azula was extremely powerful. She was cunning, psychotic and deadly. Katara felt a heavy weight in her belly as she thought about all the things Azula could have done to Suki. Had Sokka even considered this? What must he be going through? All of this kind of thought had barely crossed her mind in the Earth Kingdom, there had been so much going on. By the end of the entire event, it had become a fight to just get Aang and the rest of the group out alive.

Sokka hadn't said anything about Suki since they left the city. He had been almost as hell-bent as Aang on getting back _into _the city. It was very strange that they both agreed on that same topic. Usually Sokka was the one to go against their hare-brained ideas.

It worried her, just a little, that he was so involved in this planning and that he hadn't mentioned Suki. She felt he was avoiding the topic, but Katara knew her brother wouldn't be able to ignore it forever. Katara sighed, knowing that she would never be able to get this off her mind.

She stood, excusing herself from the group of women and walking out of the hut. Sokka was sitting alone by the pit, cleaning his boomerang. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and settled next to him. He didn't speak as she came over and Katara waited a beat before starting.

"Sokka," She looked at him, "I think we should talk about something."

He glanced over, not putting his boomerang down. "What?"

"Sokka," She placed a hand on his arm, lowering it to his lap. "We can't ignore it forever, Sokka." Her brother glanced over again, holding her gaze this time. Katara had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. Her hand was still on his arm, so she gave it a squeeze. "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine." He moved his arm away. "Great."

"Sokka…"

"Katara, I'm fine!" He said emphatically.

Katara quieted, waiting another beat. "I was just worried about you," She said calmly. "We don't even know what happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors…I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Sokka sighed, sounding annoyed. "Katara, you don't have to—"

"But I'm your sister, it's my job."

"No, Katara, you don't understand." He looked straight into her eyes, their blue eyes matching. "You don't have to worry, because I'm fine." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And I'm fine because I know what happened to Suki."

**A/N:** Go ahead—respond. You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry this took so long to update! Finals plus coming back home is very time-consuming. Anyways, I hope you like this one. Oh, and I figured out how to do the line seperations--I was proud, so you should be.

**Chapter Two**

Zuko stepped up onto the earthen platform as his sister took her place beside him. She was smiling cruelly, motioning to the Dai Li agents near her. The silent men moved the green curtain and Azula stepped forward, positioning herself slightly ahead of her brother.

The Fire Nation brother and sister were in the public view of the now-captured city of Ba Sing Se.

Azula raised her arms, as if motioning for silence, even though there hadn't been a sound from the audience. The crowd was in shock, unsure of how to act. "Citizens of Ba Sing Se!" The Princess addressed the crowd. "My brother, Prince Zuko and I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation have taken over Ba Sing Se! Your grand city has fallen and your King has deserted you!"

Zuko stood behind his sister, silent and attentive as his sister continued her speech. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched her address the crowd. He had noted her step forward, as if to position herself as the new leader of this city. Why should _she _gain automatic control of the city?

After all, _he _was older. But then again, he remembered, _he _was going to be Fire Lord. When they returned home, that would be something Azula would never be able to take from him.

The young firebender began to get bored and scanned the crowd, his face a blank slate as he stopped listening to his sister. He had heard her practice it too many times to count last night in front of him, Mai and Ty Lee. The darkened faces of the citizens, at least the ones who could get into the upper ring, stared back at him. _Pathetic earth nation_, he mused, _they probably don't even have the will to_—

Suddenly a familiar face stood out in the crowd and he stiffened. His heart began beating in his chest as hi eyes widened in wonder. How in the world did _she _get here?

* * *

"I know what happened to Suki." 

Toph's heart jumped as she recognized Sokka's voice. She had decided to take a walk while Aang was in discussion with the village leaders. She paused as she heard Katara ask "What? Why didn't you tell any of us? What happened?"

Toph inched forward, recognizing the respective bodies as Katara had stood and was motioning with her arms excitedly as she talked. She noticed that Sokka hadn't moved.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, I mean we had to take care of Aang, and—" Sokka answered, cutting himself off.

"What does that mean?" Toph felt the girl crouch next to her brother. "Sokka, you can't think—" Katara stopped, not able willing to say the words. Toph sat in anticipation when there was only silence. Sokka didn't respond. After a moment, Katara continued quietly. "How do you know?"

"How else would Azula and her friends get those clothes and weapons?" Sokka said simply.

Toph frowned at his statement. Was that all he was basing this on? "Wait, Sokka, is that all you're basing this on?" She heard Katara echo, sounding surprised. _At least Sugar Queen and I are on the same level, _Toph thought. Sokka said nothing again, and Toph wondered when Sokka had ever been this quiet before. Katara continued, "Sokka, we don't know that! It could have been other warriors; Suki may not have even been there!"

"Katara, we have to be realistic." Sokka's voice was monotone. "Azula's crazy and so are her friends. She doesn't spare anyone." Toph felt her chest hurt at his dead tone.

"Sokka, we have to hope." Katara said imploringly.

"Hope all you want." Sokka answered. "I know what happened." Toph felt the boy stand. "Even if you and the others can't face up to it. The village leaders need me to help plan." He walked off towards the village.

Toph sat in the silence that followed while Katara was still crouched by the fire pit. She had never heard Sokka so dejected before. He was always the upbeat one, ready to take on anything. Plus, Toph had met Suki. She seemed like a strong person, and the others spoke of her like a great warrior. Toph stood in silence thinking over the conversation when she heard Katara speak.

"Too many have died." The earthbender heard Katara mumble quietly as the girl sat by herself. If Toph hadn't been listening for something, then she never would have heard it. Nor would she have heard the tears in Katara's voice.

Toph straightened her back, quickly coming to a decision. If that crazy firebender had really killed Suki, then her and her freak friends were going to pay. They had already destroyed Aang's, Sokka's and Katara's lives, and now her own was included in the bunch since they were constantly being hunted. And, her friend, the former Dragon of the West, who was a kind good-hearted man, was being held prisoner. Toph took a deep breath, understanding her decision, and began walking towards the direction of the village.

* * *

Katara sighed as they rode on Appa's back towards Ba Sing Se. She had officially given in to everyone's optimism and fully committed to their plan. Now they were heading back towards the city where they had failed so miserably just weeks ago. "Are you sure about this, Toph?" She called to the girl who was currently gripping her brother's arm for dear life, trying not to fall off the large animal. 

"I'll be fine, Sugar Queen." The earthbender snapped. Katara knew that the girl believed that Katara didn't trust her to be strong enough to complete the task she was given, but Katara was just nervous. Toph was a master earth and metal bender and Katara knew how strong she was.

The plan was simple. Aang and Sokka would take Appa to find Sokka and Katara's father. Or at least try. The group would need all the help they could get. Toph and Katara would head to Ba Sing Se. There was a planned speech from the Fire Nation brother and sister today. The first appearance of the nobles since the takeover, which meant they would be telling the public information.

Not information the public could use or even understand, but maybe it was something this group and the village could use in their plans. It was a long shot, as some had loudly voiced, but it was their only option right now. It was their only plan.

So Aang and Sokka were dropping Toph and Katara off at an obscure point of the outer wall in the dark. Toph would bend her way through the wall and make her way into the city. She would move up to the upper ring to hear the speech and come meet Katara outside the wall again. Throughout this whole time, Katara would wait outside the wall. Without any idea what was going on, or any means of communication.

This was the part of the plan she didn't like. She had argued that the two girls should go in together, just in case something happened. But everyone agreed that Katara was too well known by Zuko and Azula, and she stood out amongst the earth nation people too much.

Toph had also pointed out haughtily that she _was _a member of the Earth Kingdoms and knew how to behave in the upper rings. They had put together a fairly nice outfit for Toph, finalizing it with a small cloak with a hood so she could hide her face. She would blend in nicely with the wealthy audience members.

After the speech, the two girls would return to the village with a scout that would be waiting nearby. He was expected to come around noon for them. They would wait in the village making plans until Aang and Sokka returned.

After what felt like hours of flying, they reached the wall and the group left Appa a short way away. "Ok, here's a good spot," Toph said, feeling the wall to make sure there was no one on the other side.

"Alright, sounds good." Sokka yawned, eager to be on their way. The two pairs separated, but not before Katara grabbed and gave a tight hug to each of the boys. Both she and Sokka hadn't mentioned their conversation earlier, and Katara knew that her brother would want to keep it that way.

"We'll be back soon!" Aang said cheerfully, waving goodbye.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sokka asked, motioning to the two behind them.

"They're master benders. They can take care of themselves." Aang said confidently, even though his gut was churning. He glanced at the retreating backs of the two benders. "Besides, we'll be back in a couple days at the most."

"Right." Sokka said, still feeling uneasy about leaving his little sister into the lion's den.

* * *

Toph took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her heartbeat. She was nervous as hell. 

Not that she'd let anyone know it.

She had successfully bended her way through the outer wall, closing it up again as she had jumped out. "Be careful!" Katara had whispered, squeezing her tightly before Toph had crawled through the hole.

"You too, Sweetness." She had answered.

Katara still didn't know that Toph had overheard their conversation, but Toph recalled it now as she made her way into the city. She had wanted to help Sokka after hearing his dejected tone, to make him believe in hope again, even if Suki really _was…_

Toph frowned. _Don't think like that!_ She lectured herself. Toph knew the reason she was really doing this. She didn't want to see---well, _hear­_—Sokka in so much pain. It didn't matter to her that he had never noticed her, or never _would _notice her in 'that way'. She was the young, bratty earth bender, and he already had the talented Kyoshi warrior.

Toph sighed, reminding herself that she was on a mission. _Stay focused. _She had to get someone to bring her to the upper ring as soon as possible. There was nothing more suspicious than a well-dressed blind girl wandering the streets of the lower ring all by herself.

She had made it into a busy town square at this point, walking slowly so she could hear the conversations as she passed. It felt like an incredibly long time until she heard a voice that stood out among the regular street noise, causing Toph to pause.

"…He hasn't been here for a while. I was just wondering if you knew if they were alright." A young girl's voice was asking, sounding worried.

"He and his uncle were offered a new tea shop in the upper ring a couple weeks ago," A whiney male voice answered, sounding bitter. "My tea shop is going to go in the gutter now!"

"Oh. Do you know how I could find it?"

"Probably just ask for the new tea shops in the upper ring. They don't open every day." The man sounded annoyed now, although still bitter. "Good day." He snapped, and Toph heard a door slam. She felt the girl take a step back and Toph recognized her moment. She rushed forward, purposefully colliding with the girl.

"Oh! Oh, I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed, while Toph took hold of the girl's arm, as if trying to stay steady.

"Oh, I apologize." Toph said softly, adopting her lady-like voice of the nobility.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you." Toph said, making herself sound anxious. "Can, can you tell me where the station is so I can get to the upper ring? I was supposed to meet my friend at the speech, but I got lost." She made her voice panicky. "I took the wrong train and ended up here!"

"Oh, dear." The girl said. She sounded sincerely upset at Toph's 'predicament'. After a short pause she touched Toph's arm comfortingly. "Well, I was planning on going to the upper ring myself. I want to visit a friend of mine. I can escort you to the speech if you like."

Perfect. "You would do that? Oh, thank you!" Toph exclaimed. "I was so scared I wouldn't make it!"

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad to help." They began walking, Toph letting the girl lead her by the arm. After a few moments of silence, the girl spoke up. "What's your name?"

Toph panicked for a second, unsure of what to say. Could she use her own name? She probably shouldn't…so what should she say? She had to say _something_ or else this girl would start to wonder, so Toph spit out the first name that popped in her head.

"Dong." Toph said, silently cursing Katara for ever putting that name in her brain in the first place at the King's ball. "My name's Dong." She repeated.

"Well, nice to meet you, Dong." The girl chattered cheerfully. "I'm Jin."

**A/N:** I know this is shorter, but I _will _update in the next couple days, I promise. Comment as you please:D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I promised I would update soon! And here it is. Remember that I own none of this, just my overactive imagination.

**Chapter 3**

Katara sat outside the wall as the sun began to grace above the horizon. She was bored. She felt slightly annoyed that Toph was within the city while _she _had to wait out here.

Like she wasn't a master waterbender, or anything.

With a sigh, she took out the roll she had packed for breakfast, knowing she would have to wait a while until her friend would make her way back towards the outer wall.

As she chewed on her bread and stared at the horizon, wondering at how, only a short while ago, she and her group of friends had come over that crest, she didn't notice the shadowy figure watch her from a small hole high up in the wall above her.

Nor did she see it disappear and the wall re-form where the figure had been.

* * *

As Toph sat on the train with her new friend, Jin, she cursed herself for not finding an old, uncaring, _mute _escort instead of this chatterbox. The girl had tried to make small talk from the beginning of the train ride and when Toph wouldn't answer, or would reply with a noncommittal grunt, the girl would chatter on as if Toph had answered anyways. It annoyed Toph to no end, and she had pretty much stopped listening.

But now Jin was silent and Toph worried that she had been asked a question that she hadn't heard, since she hadn't been listening. Desperate, she smiled and nodded, which seemed to work well enough, since the girl continued on, content with her answer.

Soon, though, it seemed the girl had talked herself out and there was a lull in the conversation. An awkward silence followed. After a short while, Toph preferred the talking, and she decided to speak up. "So, who are you visiting?" She asked, turning her head towards the girl.

"Oh…just a friend. His name is Lee." Toph could tell that the girl must be blushing. "He and his uncle just moved to the upper ring. I'm going to visit and congratulate them."

"He?" Toph asked, drawn to the girl's simple existence. Jin was content to focus only on her life inside these walls, not understanding the turmoil that was taking place within them right this moment. "Is this guy your boyfriend or something?"

Jin giggled. "No, no." She paused. "I like him, though. And I think he likes me back." Toph could tell the girl was exited beyond all means to share this information, so she obligingly smiled back at the girl. A small part of her was happy for the girl, though. At least she had someone who liked her _back_.

"How do you know?" She asked, simply trying to draw out the conversation.

"Well, he liked me enough to kiss me." Jin whispered, leaning in. Toph giggled along, realizing she was supposed to be excited about this sort of thing.

"Wow." Toph answered, as if in awe. By the gods, her cheeks hurt from forcing herself to smile so much today.

"We're here!" Jin exclaimed. "The pavilion you talked about is right near here, don't worry, we'll get there in time." She tugged Toph behind her, as she rushed towards the speech area. "The speech _just _started." Jin whispered, as she saw the curtains open. "We got here just in time!" She was standing on her tip toes in order to see above the heads of the crowd. "There are a _lot _of people here! What is this speech about, anyways?"

Toph thought quickly. "I told my friend I would meet her at the front! I was supposed to be here a half hour ago! She'll be looking for me!" She needed to get to the front. She couldn't hear properly with all these simpletons murmuring in the back. "Can you lead me up there?" She asked, adding a pathetic whine to her voice.

"Oh, well, I was going to find my friend…"

"Please?" She tried to imitate Sokka when he was especially hungry. "I'll go with you when the speech is over. You told me something about a tea shop—I love tea! We can bring my friend too." _Please, I can't get through the crowd without someone else. _She could feel the enormous crowd that was gathered, and knew there was no way she would get through alone.

There was a pause and then Jin agreed, "Ok. Well, come on." She took Toph's hand, pulling her forward. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry…" Frowning slightly, the taller girl wondered why someone who couldn't see would want to be in the front row.

* * *

Zuko studied the girl he recognized so well. She was wearing the regular plain robes and pigtails he had seen her in before. She looked exactly the same.

She was grasping the hand of another, shorter girl, who wore a hood. He could barely see the smaller girl's face. But _her, _the girl he remembered, she was looking at the platform, her face full of confusion and worry. Since she was in one of the front rows, it was easy for him to read her lips as she spoke to her friend.

_What's going on?_ Her lips read.

_It's the Fire Nation address to us. _Her friend answered. Her lips weren't in the shadow of her hood, so he could read her lips as well. This one looked familiar too, something about the way she stood. If only the hood wasn't shadowing her eyes. _They're going to explain why we should submit like animals. _

The girl glanced up at the stage. Directly into his eyes. _Fire Nation? _She asked her friend, while quickly pulling her eyes away.

_Yes, _He could see her friend's lips. _That's Princess Azula and her brother…_Zuko stopped reading her lips when he noticed Jin move.

She had pulled her eyes up again, directly connecting to his—full of confusion, hurt and betrayal. _Lee?_ She mouthed.

Zuko could feel his heart beating in his chest as she stared at him with that look. The same look uncle had thrown at him in the caves all those weeks ago. Zuko knew his own face was still a blank stare; he had mastered the art of keeping his features under control. But he could feel his heart beating as memories flashed through his brain of a lighted fountain and a quick, hesitant kiss. His cheeks flushed slightly, he could feel it, but he kept his face calm as he kept her gaze. This girl had liked him, pursued him, _and kissed _him. And now she was looking at him in pain and disappointment.

And anger. Her face had transformed now as she talked to her friend again, looking down and breaking their eye contact. She was speaking hurriedly and had turned her face away, so he couldn't see what she was saying.

* * *

"…Your grand city has fallen and your beloved King has deserted you!"

Toph heard the familiar voice ringing over the crowd, and heard the responding gasps and outraged cries. "Where are we?" She asked the girl, as they had stopped.

"Um, a couple rows from the front." Jin answered, obviously distracted.

"This city is now Fire Nation territory…"

"Dong, what's going on? What is this?" Jin's voice was panicked. Toph felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had forgotten the level of secrecy through the city and had forgotten the girl would have no idea. With a sigh she answered.

"It's the Fire Nation address to us." She let the bitterness drop into her voice, "They're going to explain why we should submit like animals."

"Fire Nation?" Jin asked, her voice pained and fearful. She had stiffened next to Toph.

"Yes," Toph answered. "That's Princess Azula," she recognized the body on the platform, "and that's her brother, the banished Prince Zuko." She said as she recognized the other body. "Or, I guess, the formerly-banished? I don't really know what's going to happen with him now." She took a deep breath, "Jin, there was a coup a couple weeks ago. Ba Sing Se is now Fire Nation territory…"

The taller girl next to her fell into silence for a moment, and then Jin grabbed her arm, turning her body towards Toph's. "Dong! I know him."

"What?"

"That—the boy up there. It's Lee. On the stage!"

"What?!"

"Shh!" Jin pulled her sleeve. Her voice dropped low, in caution and embarrassment. "He's looking at me. He sees me."

Toph could feel her heart pounding. "Wait a minute, the boy you like? With the kiss? It's the _same _person as the guy on stage?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Dong, of course I'm sure! We kissed!"

"Alright, alright, shh!" Toph pulled the girl closer to her. "Keep it down. Alright, he's seen you?"

"He's looking at me right now."

Toph's heartbeat was deafening at this point. If he'd seen Jin, he'd seen _her, _too. And what if he recognized her? "Jin, let's get out of here." She said with urgency. She hoped she wasn't scaring the older girl. Who knew how much trouble Jin would be in already just by being here. Now Zuko had seen her and possibly recognized her with a wanted person!

"Where are we going to go? It's crowded!"

"Anywhere." Toph pulled her sleeve. "Come on, you shouldn't be here right now." The girl nodded and tugged Toph along behind her.

As they pushed their way out and Azula's voice faded, Jin started babbling. She was pulling Toph behind her with force, and every once in a while Toph would stumble.She felt her hood fall off her head, but paid no attention as she tried to avoid people's feet.

"Fire Nation! _Prince_ of the Fire Nation!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it. I thought he was a _refugee_! Oh my goodness, I can't believe I _kissed _him!"

"Wait, Jin," Toph gasped, trying to keep up. She pulled on the girl's arm to make her stop. "You need to tell me the whole story. But we have to get off the streets. Into an alley or something, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." The girl said, still fuming, tugging Toph behind her. "Ugh, what a _dog_, I cannot believe…"

* * *

Zuko frowned as he noticed the two girls move away. _How had Jin gotten into the upper ring?_ He wondered. He noticed the second, shorter girl was being led by Jin out of the crowd. _And while carting a blind girl behind her? _As they rushed, the blind girl's hood fell back, revealing a familiar hairstyle of a large bun and Zuko's eyes widened.

Suddenly, he realized why the second girl was so familiar and his eyes widened. It was the blind girl! The earthbender! If she was here, then maybe—

Zuko's eyes sharpened and he scanned the crowd, looking for any other face he recognized. When he didn't see anyone, he lifted his chin to skim the windows, rooftops, sky, anything he could see.

Nothing.

Practically growling in frustration, he clenched his fists. He nodded to the Dai Li agent next to him, speaking softly. "Follow the girl in pigtails, she's the one toting the blind girl. Bring another with you and one of you report back."

The agent hesitated, and Zuko knew it was because he wasn't sure if they were allowed to take orders from someone other than Azula. "Just go." Zuko growled, annoyed at the delay.

"Sir." The agent bowed his head as he and another agent faded from the stage.

Zuko grinned, that little earthbender had just made a huge mistake. She would lead him right to her friends.

* * *

Toph was silent for a moment when Jin had finished. Zuko and Iroh had entered Ba Sing Se as refugees and had taken jobs. They were just trying to lead normal lives, it sounded like. Azula must have found them, then. Suddenly, Toph recalled Katara telling of her actions that day all those weeks ago. She had gone to a tea shop, only to find the banished Prince and his uncle…

…And she had run straight to the Kyoshi warriors to tell Suki. But it hadn't been Suki, it had been Azula. Toph groaned inwardly. Her friend and his nephew must never have meant to be involved; they had just gotten thrown into the crossfire.

"Alright, listen to me, Jin." Toph said, coming out of her reverie. She felt her voice drop into its usual no-nonsense manner as she spoke, "We aren't safe here in the upper ring anymore. You need to—"

"What? Why not?"

"Jin. Zuko is Prince of the _Fire Nation_. You're a refugee; you know what the Fire Nation is like. He saw you here." Toph emphasized, trying to make her understand. When she felt the girl stiffen again, she knew Jin realized what danger she could be in. "You have to stay calm. Don't attract attention."

Jin nodded, but Toph could tell she was nervous. "We'll split up. You need to go back to the lower ring. I'll stay here."

"What? I can't leave you by yourself!"

"I'll manage. And I know I can't see." Toph cut the other girl off. "I've managed before, and I know the upper ring better than you do." She lied. Anything to get Jin to go. A thought popped into her head. "But you need to spread this around to the lower rings. Let them know what's going on. Tell them the Fire Nation is here." They needed to hurry, Toph knew. Dai Li agents could be anywhere by now. "You need to go. Now."

"Dong…"

"Please, Jin." She felt horrible about dragging the girl into this. "Go."

She felt arms engulfing her. "Ok, but be careful." Toph would have laughed, recalling Katara telling her the same thing just a short while ago, but she was too nervous. Awkwardly, she hugged the taller girl back.

Jin ran off while Toph stayed put. What was she going to do? How could she—suddenly, she felt unfamiliar footfalls coming towards her and moved herself into an attack position. _That was fast._

She moved with speed, thrusting the ground up to meet the agent who had come close to her, anticipating his jump into the air, and punched a chunk of the earth up in the air to meet him as he landed. _Keep them busy, _she thought, _keep them from following Jin._

She felt another form coming towards her and stomped her foot, sending a wave of jutting rocks at the figure. She smirked as he tripped and she closed the ground around him so his feet were locked. She sent rocks flying at him, encasing all but his head.

She felt her arms suddenly pulled behind her as her hands were encased in earthen handcuffs. Damn, she had forgotten about the second one. She could hear the metal chains the agent had pulled out to try to contain her. The bender smirked again, knowing she had the upper hand and easily bended the cuffs off her hands, spinning and throwing the earthen materials back at the agent. She grabbed hold of the chain attached to one and whipped it at him, bending it, stretching it, as she held it to encase his hands and reform into solid metal.

"Bet you didn't know about that, now did you?" Toph snickered. She paused for a moment, listening for other agents, not flinching when the agent she had just cuffed tried to run towards her. She simply lifted her hand and he was halted as he collided with the rock wall she had pushed in front of him. She heard his body crash to the ground and made her way out of the alley.

She had to get back to the outer wall.

* * *

**A/N: All comments welcome! And, also, _any_ advice on how to write fight scenes. I didn't know they would be so hard!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok, I have officially become every author I always hated, since I took so so long to update. I'm sorry! But it was the holidays, so there's my excuse. I promise I was writing the whole time, though, so updates will be quick from now on. Remember, I own nothing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Aang and Sokka had been flying for hours, desperately searching for the small Water Tribe fleet Sokka had seen only a few weeks ago.

"Do you think they'll be in the same spot?" Aang asked, sitting at Appa's reigns.

"When we left, they were going to try to ambush some Fire Nation ships." Sokka offered, "I'm sure that held them up for a while."

"I was wondering why Ba Sing Se hasn't been fully equipped with Fire Nation soldiers yet. Don't you think Azula would have sent for a whole army?"

"Maybe dad's been keeping them off!" Sokka said, cheerful at the thought of his father in action. If anyone could do it, it would be his dad. Maybe—

"Ugh! Appa, _jeeez_!!" Aang cried, interrupting his thoughts. "We haven't even eaten yet, buddy!" The young monk continued, waving a hand in front of his face before clapping both hands over his nose.

"Aang, what are you—" Sokka began, then stopped short, clapping his own hand over his nose. "Ugh! _Man,_ Appa!" But his hand did nothing to hide the incredible stench that had wafted up to them. Who knew that a ten-ton magical bison could make such an awful stench that---suddenly, realization swept over Sokka. "Hey, I know that smell! Aang, that's not Appa, it's something else!"

Appa groaned at Sokka's statement, as if trying to say _I told you so_, and Aang rolled his eyes disbelievingly, looking curiously at Sokka. "What is it, then? You? C'mon, Sokka, even _I _know you couldn't do something this disgusting."

"_No._" Sokka retorted. "It's this thing my dad invented," Sokka explained, so excited he could barely contain himself. "These special bombs he created that help him to defeat the Fire Nation ships. We must be close!" He leaned over Appa's side, smiling through the awful smell. "Come on, let's go faster to find them. Do you see anything? Come on, Appa—yip yip!!"

* * *

Zuko stood with his sister as the curtains closed in front of them, and he could hear the outraged roars of the Earth Kingdom citizens begin to swell. He glanced at his sister's smug face, noting that she had tactfully not mentioned some information that would have caused a riot. Information such as the inclusion of Fire Nation soldiers in the city, or the new set of despotic laws that would soon be implemented on the city. He knew there would be another speech in a few days to break the news to the city.

"Sir."

Zuko turned, his thoughts forgotten as he faced the Dai Li agent who rushed towards him. Zuko failed to notice his sister's frown as she saw the agent address Zuko as if he had given some sort of order.

"We tried to catch up to the girls, but they split up. We thought it best to follow the blind girl, thinking she might be easier to catch. The other got away." Zuko noticed that the agent was holding his wrist, as if in pain.

"And?" He prompted when the agent paused. He wasn't telling everything.

"She's an Earthbender, sir. A powerful one."

"Yes, I knew that," Zuko snapped, annoyed. "Get to the point."

"She defeated both of us, sir." Azula was paying fast attention to the conversation now. "She ran off before we could get out of our restraints. She was able to bend the metal cuffs, sir. She melded them around my hands! It was like nothing I'd ever seen before!"

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Azula drawled. "What's all this about Zuko?" Her voice was deadly. Zuko knew this tone; it meant his sister was _not _happy.

"I noticed that Avatar's Earthbender friend at the speech." He started slowly, trying to gage her reaction. At her eerily blank face, he continued. "I sent this agent to follow her. I did _not _order an attack."

"And they lost her, and now she knows we are looking for her." Azula snapped, turning sharply to walk the platform back towards the palace. "Now she will go into hiding and we may never find her." She stopped and turned. "I see your concern, brother." She said, her voice calmer. Her eyes flicked to the Dai Li agent with the injured wrist, who was following like a puppy. "_You _disobeyed orders," She said, her voice still calm. "I will deal with you and your partner later. You may go now."

Zuko glanced at the agent, his stomach clenching slightly at the stricken look on the agent's face at this comment. He didn't want to think about how Azula would punish the agent. The man was escorted away and Azula walked on. Zuko followed.

After a moment of tense silence, Zuko spoke again. "None of the others were there today," He offered.

"I expected as much." Azula said, not turning to look at him. "Still, we will increase security throughout the city tonight. What about the girl she was with?"

Before he knew it, the words were out. He couldn't help it. "Girl? She wasn't with anyone." He flinched as he said the words. Where had that come from? They had just poured out on their own. He wasn't able to see Azula smirk ahead of him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh? The agent said _girls_. As in two."

"Oh, right. I forgot." He said quickly, as if he were having a sudden epiphany. "It was nobody. I didn't recognize her. She wasn't from their usual group."

"Hmm. We will find out who she is." Azula decided, smirking at Zuko's forced answer. "Perhaps Mai and Ty Lee can pay her a visit tonight. She must have some interesting information to give us if she was helping the Avatar's friend."

Zuko gulped, his stomach clenching again, but said nothing. He couldn't refuse. Not now. Azula would know something was up. He saw her glance back over her shoulder at him, "Perhaps you should go with them, brother." She smiled that evil smile and Zuko knew she hadn't believed a word he had said. He saw the malice in her eyes and forced himself to glance away before shrugging carelessly.

"What good would I do? Your friends always seem to do a fine enough job."

Azula studied him for a second, before shrugging herself and turning back towards the front. "Whatever you wish, brother. I just thought you might want to have some fun."

They reached the throne room and Azula took her customary position on the throne, while Zuko took his standing beside her. He noticed that her two minions were standing on the other side of her. Before he could try to refuse her "offer", the former head of the Dai Li rushed in the room, bowing low before the crowd. "My Lady, important information."

"Yes, what is it?" Azula's voice was dismissive, and Zuko noted that the noble's face shadowed at the tone.

"My agents---"

"_Your _agents?"

Long Feng glanced sharply up at Azula before bowing his head again. "Excuse me, my Lady. _Your _agents…"

"Thank you."

"...noticed that there is someone by the outer wall who would interest you."

"Oh, really?"

"It is the Waterbender who gave us so much trouble. The Avatar's friend."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed, taking a step forward, before seeing Azula frown and put a hand out to stop him. And silence him.

"Really?" She asked sweetly, "And what, pray tell, is she doing?" Her eyes were focused, excited.

"Just sitting there. As if waiting for something."

"She's waiting for the Earthbender!" Zuko exclaimed, turning towards his sister.

"Yes, Zuko, I figured," Azula replied through clenched teeth, annoyed at being interrupted _again_. "Thank you." She addressed Long Feng, waving her hand dismissively. "Send some agents to keep watch. More than two, please," she drawled, throwing a look at Zuko(which caused him to scowl) before continuing. "Try to detain her, if possible, and bring her back here. I think she can help us find her friends."

* * *

**A/N:** I promise, more will come soon. As always, comment as you please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok, I think the thing is I just take a long time to update. It sucks and I'm sorry.

**Chapter 5**

Azula stalked into her private chambers, having dismissed her brother and the Dai Li agents for the afternoon. Her face was contorted into a scowl as she pushed open the doors to the sitting room. It pleased her that Mai and Ty Lee were already waiting for her there.

"Just who does he think he is?" She spat, beginning to pace in the middle of the room. "Giving orders as if _he's _in charge here. As if _he _helped take over this city. _I_ control Ba Sing Se! Me!" She pumped herself in the chest and threw her hands at her sides, clenching her fists so hard that the knuckles were white, even though there was smoke escaping from her tightly clenched hands; and when she unclenched them, small spurts of fire shot out.

In her rage, she did not notice her two friends exchange a hasty glance. This was not like Azula at all. She was usually calm, collected and controlled at all times. This was a part of Azula they barely saw, and it always worried them. There was a tense pause before Mai spoke. "Who are we talking about now?" She was lounging on the small couch provided, and was scared to move at this point.

"The oh-so-great Prince Zuko, the 'prodigal' son." Azula snarled. "At least, according to him. He thinks he's so special."

"But…I thought he _did _help you take over the city…" Ty Lee asked innocently, balancing herself upside down on one hand. Not a moment after noticing a sharp glance from Mai, she yelped and managed to catapult herself upwards to avoid the fire bolt Azula had sent flying towards her. She somersaulted in the air and landed soundlessly, eyes wide.

"More than _you _two did." Azula spit out, still pacing. "_You _two just sat there, you didn't plan, and you didn't help. All you were doing was guarding the stupid bear! And you didn't even do _that_!"

"What did Zuko do now?" Mai asked warily, trying to change the topic. She eyed the princess. She did not like where this rant was heading.

"Only messed _everything _up! He gave orders, and the agents must have decided 'hmm, let's take after Prince Zuko today and completely screw up our assignment'!" Azula was shouting now, and there were distinctive lines of smoke leaving her nose. As she gestured with her hands, small blue sparks began to escape.

"Azula? You've lost us…" Ty Lee said, throwing another glance at Mai. What was going on?

"He took matters into his own hands and now one of the Avatar's friends knows we are after her. She may be in hiding already." Azula said, trying to speak slowly to let her friends understand. Stupid, simpleton nobles…."Oh, and Father _still _hasn't answered any of my messages. I have no idea where my regiments are! I sent for them two weeks ago! Father still hasn't answered me about the Zuko situation..."

She quieted and took a deep breath, unclenching her teeth, her hands and smoothing out her face. She let her breath flow from her nose down to her belly and exhaled it out. She did this a couple times, in order to make sure she had relaxed a little.

When she opened her eyes, Ty Lee had bent over and started to balance again. She turned sharply and faced Mai. "But no matter," She continued, smiling her characteristic, devilish half smile. "I took care of it."

She did see the glance Mai sent towards Ty Lee this time, but paid no attention. She began to circle the room. "I need you two to travel to the lower ring. There is a girl who was at the speech today; she needs to be found and questioned. Use whatever methods you feel necessary." She glanced at her friends, noting that Mai had sat up and Ty Lee had straightened and stood. Good. She continued her speech.

"She will lead us to the Avatar's friends. One of them is already in the city, and the other is waiting for her outside the great wall. You will find both of them and bring them back here."

"How are we supposed to find this girl?" Ty Lee asked.

"I believe Zuko knows her," Azula smirked. "I'll make sure he helps you."

* * *

Mai's face was expressionless as she walked with Ty Lee towards Prince Zuko's private chambers. Her hands were folded in front of her, looking dainty and proper. But Ty Lee could see something stirring in her friend's eyes.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Ty Lee asked, glancing at her friend.

"Of course." Mai said in her usual bored voice, and again Ty Lee sensed something more. It sounded strained to her.

"Mai, you can tell me…" She started, before she was grabbed and yanked into an empty room by her friend. Mai glanced around the room with her sharp eyes, making sure this room was a secure place; that no agents would be waiting around here.

After she scanned the ceiling, walls and dark corners, she turned her eyes to her closest friend, her eyes blazing now. "I don't know how much more I can take, Ty Lee." She said with gritted teeth.

"Wha—"

"We are supposed to be her friends, not her servant girls!" Even though she was speaking angrily, Mai's voice was still low. So low that Ty Lee had to keep leaning forward to hear it. "If she wants servants to do her dirty work, she should use the Dai Li."

"But, Mai, I thought _you_ would like all this adventure, of all people…"

"Adventure? Please. We sit around more now that I ever did at Omashu!"

"You mean New Ozai." Ty Lee reminded.

"Whatever. I mean, we watched a _bear_ on the day of the coup. A bear! Why do you think I let the Avatar's friends take it? I wasn't going to battle over a stupid animal. Why should I waste my time getting even more scars over that thing? All we've done since then is sit around! And those _moods_! We should not have to sit through those little spells she has! "

"Mai…" Ty Lee started, rubbing her friend's arm. "I think you're just stressed. I mean, your aura is probably very dull right now. We're _all _stressed. This is the first time in one hundred years that the Fire Nation has been inside this city. Everyone's just trying to keep it all under control."

Mai sighed, wondering why she even bothered. "Maybe you're right," She said, trying to sound convincing. The two started again towards Zuko's room, to get ready to head to the lower rings. She should just forget all these thoughts. Her friend would never understand her frustration. Ty Lee was just happy to serve Azula and be with her friends again.

In the back of her mind, though, Mai knew that one other person who just might agree with her views was the Prince himself, and it made her wonder about what that might mean for the occupation of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Toph ran through the streets, just finally reaching the lower ring. She could tell by the heat on the back of her neck that it was nearing noon. It had been at least three hours since the speech, if not more.

She had tried to weave through the upper rings first, stopping for short time periods in certain shops or restaurants. She wasn't sure if any more agents were still trying to follow her. She knew that if they followed her to the lower ring, it would be easier for them to find Jin, and _much _easier for them to find Katara.

Luckily for her, though, she hadn't recognized the heavy rock boot-covered footfalls of the agents anywhere. She felt a little more relaxed as she felt safe enough to head back towards the outer wall. She had to stop and pause for a moment though, in order to fully feel the ground, so she could 'see' where she needed to move towards.

Suddenly, her ears picked up a quiet whizzing noise that sounded oddly familiar, but before she could try to recognize it, her arms were pulled strongly to her right and she was banged against the side of a wall. Her arms were being held up by something that was pinned to both of her wrist wraps. They were pinned to the wall by something…maybe some arrows or—

"Well, well, look who I found…" A familiar voice drawled. "Too bad I don't have Ty Lee with me right now, or she could take care of you for me. Guess I'll just have to take care of it myself."

_Or by sharp, little blades…_She thought as she scrunched her face in the direction of the voice. What was Mai doing in the Lower Ring by herself? Toph didn't want to wait around to find out, and shifted her outside foot, pushing it along the ground sharply, which shifted the section of earth Mai was standing on back four feet. Toph grinned as she felt the girl sprawl to the ground.

There were more whizzing noises and Toph's legs were pinned tightly to the wall by her pant legs. She muttered a curse and she tried to move, but couldn't. The blades were dug too far into the wall. "You're lucky I didn't aim for your throat just now," She heard the aristocrat snarl. "I could have, very easily."

She felt, 'saw' and heard the girl preparing to throw more knives, who knows where towards or for what purpose, but then there was another distinctive sound—a clang. As if someone had knocked the blades from the air with a type of sword. Suddenly, there were two more familiar, and unexpected, forms standing in front of Toph.

"Need a little help?" She heard, the young voice dripping with sarcasm. Toph sensed the young warrior readying her sword and she muttered to her taller companion. "Longshot, make sure she doesn't follow. I'm going to get her out of here." She ran over and Toph felt the blades pulled away from her clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked, although because of the haste and excitement, it came out more like a snap at the younger girl. She answered sarcastically in response to the sharp tone.

"I live here!"

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Mai drawled, standing. "You even have little rescuers within the walls of this city." Toph could tell she was readying to attack again even as she spoke, so she kicked her heel into the ground and pushed her hands out in front of her, punching the chunk of earth that had flown up. Toph knew Mai would dodge it before it was sent flying, but it would be a distraction, at least.

As the piece of rock flew through the air, she heard the young warrior shout to the taller one. "Longshot, aim for her clothes! Pin her down!" She grabbed Toph's hand again. "Come on!" They started running.

"What about—"

"He'll catch up!"

"Where are we going?"

"Our place. We'll be safe, it's ok. But we have to ward them off first. We can't go directly there—what, do you think I'm stupid?" Toph understood, all right, but she tugged on the girl's hand, trying to slow down.

"Wait, wait—Smellerbee, I need to get to the outer wall." They had crossed through various alleyways now, and were able to pause. "Katara's there—she's waiting for me. There could be Dai Li agents watching her right now."

Smellerbee thought for a moment before speaking. "Ok, we'll go to the outer wall, but—"

"What? We?"

"—but first we need to go meet Longshot at our regular safe spot. If there _are _agents, we'll need his help."

"I don't need help," Toph scoffed. "Katara and I are master benders and…"

"And Longshot is a master archer."

"Listen," Toph started; ready to deny the help before she remembered some very good advice she had received about accepting help.

"No, you listen," Smellerbee cut in. "We promised Jet we would help you guys if we ever saw you again. I am not going to let some pompous secret police get you guys the way they did Jet. Understand me?" Her voice was full of emotion, but demanding all at the same time.

Toph blinked at the girl's harsh tone. "Yeah. Ok, that's good."

"Alright then," Smellerbee said. "So let's go meet Longshot, and then we can get you and Katara out of here."

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to put in a little more action, working it up until I'm actually okay at it. I tried to show Azula's lesser shown quality (her rage) here. And her age. She is only 14, after all. If Katara's allowed to have hissy fits, so is Azula. Anyways, hope it made sense that she's incredibly powerful and quite scary when she gets all worked up. She's getting super stressed about everything. 


End file.
